Of Cleaning and Snogging
by Marqarka
Summary: RLSB slash. one-shot. Remus and Sirius are caught snogging in the kitchen.


**This is actually my second HP fic but my first one is in-progress and isn't posted anywhere****yet.  
I felt like writing a one-shot and this is the result. It's slash so don't like - don't read  
reviews are appreciated :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. **

_**Of Cleaning and Snogging**_

Remus Lupin was standing in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place, idly stirring his tea. He didn't know what the others were doing exactly but Molly, knowing how she could get, had probably put everyone to work with cleaning the place.

Since it was the summer Harry, Ron and Hermione were here as well. Remus couldn't help but think of what the war was doing to every one of them, least not Harry. His train of thought was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder and a whispered sentence in his ear "Shouldn't you be helping the others clean, Mr. Lupin?"

"Shouldn't you?" Remus retorted before putting his cup down on the counter and turning around to face the intruder.

"I was, but then I was sent here to get you" was the reply he got. Before he could even blink, lips descended on his own in a kiss that was probably meant to be a lot longer but was cut short due to the fact that Remus pulled away.

He looked up into the face of his best friend and lover. "What did you need me for?" he asked. Seeing the twinkle in the grey eyes he quickly rephrased his question "What I meant was, what did Molly need help with?"

"Oh, just some Boggart or something…" Sirius trailed off. "But that can wait, I have much more pressing issues to discuss with you" he stated.

"And what might that be, Mr. Black" Remus asked, voice full of amusement.

"This" Sirius told him before he wrapped his arms around the werewolf's waist and crashed his lips down on Remus'. Sirius coaxed his lips apart with his tongue and swiftly slipped inside the other mans mouth, making Remus moan.

The moan brought Remus back to his senses and he pushed the animagus away. "Not now, Siri. What if someone comes in?"

Sirius was not deterred by his lover and instead began kissing and nibbling on his scarred neck. "Then they'll get a show" he whispered huskily against the pale skin.

"Mmm" Remus moaned before he had a chance to stop himself, his self-control was starting to wear thin, but as soon as Sirius started nibbling on his earlobe nothing else existed than Sirius and the love and want he had for him.

He weaved a hand in the black, long hair that he loved so much and pulled Sirius up so that he could give him a proper kiss. Tongues were exploring and battling for control and moans were emitting from the two men.

They were so engrossed in each other that they didn't notice the audience that was beginning to form. Hermione, Ron and Harry had been walking towards the kitchen to find out where Remus and Sirius had gone and to grab some pumpkin juice. The sight that met them when they walked through the door shocked them to silence and they just stood there, staring in disbelief.

Remus and Sirius quickly broke apart when they heard the familiar voice of Molly Weasley "Sirius, Remus there are _children_ in the room". They looked towards the kitchen door, sheepish expressions grazing their faces, and saw three shocked faces staring back at them, oh and Molly's of course.

"Oh… Uhm, sorry about that" Remus stammered out.

"It's my fault really, Molly" Sirius said and gave her a wink "I just couldn't keep my hands off of him. I mean, look how gorgeous he is" Remus blushed and looked down.

Molly shook her head "I was expecting something like this from Sirius, but I must say that I'm a little shocked about you, Remus" she said.

"Sorry" he mumbled again, blushing even more.

"Does… does this mean you're, uhm, a couple?" Harry asked, blushing slightly as he said it.

Remus and Sirius turned to face him, both having forgotten he was there. Both men nodded "Is that okay with you, Harry?" Remus asked.

"Yeah" Harry nodded "'s just a little weird way to find out like that, y'know?" he said and couldn't help the grin forming on his face.

"Good" Sirius said and wrapped an arm around Remus' waist, pulling him closer "'Cause I wouldn't give Moony here up even if you didn't" he said and placed a chaste kiss on the werewolf's slightly pink cheek.

"Sirius" Remus exclaimed and slapped him on the arm. "We didn't want you to find out like this but we were going to tell you, all of you" he addressed the whole room.

"Don't worry about it, Professor Lupin" Hermione spoke up.

Ron nodded "It's not like we haven't seen people snogging before"

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed but couldn't help but giggle a little.

"No matter how shocking or not this little… revelation was" Molly started "We have to get back to cleaning" she started to walk out but turned around and added something "Oh and you two" she pointed at Remus and Sirius "are not as good at hiding things as you think" with that she walked out the door, leaving behind her a room full of first silence than laughter.


End file.
